Twelvth Doctor
When The Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond are attacked by goblins in their adventure in Ireland 1234 the doctor discovers that the goblins have magic powers. If they write a person's name on a stone they will become ill and die. The doctor and Amy hope that their names will not be discovered but when she accidentally calls doctor the doctor the goblins discover the doctor's name and write it on a stone. The doctor suffers. He is dying. Amy tells the doctor "I'm so sorry doctor. Its all my fault! (sob) sob)....." The doctor replies with "Its not your fault Amy. Don't feel bad..." The doctor can't get up off of the ground. Amy helps him up. "Goodbye Amy. I'll see you again. But not in these eyes. Not with this face. I'll be a different person...." said the doctor. Then he does a cry of pain and regenerates. Amy watches him regenerate. She wonders what is going on. The regeneration ends and there stands the Twelvth doctor in the Eleventh doctors place. He explains about regenerating to Amy and explains what just happened. Before he explained Amy thought that he was a creep that took over the doctors body. She didn't believe he was the doctor. And so the doctor and Amy defeated the goblins. Then they left in the TARDIS. The Twelvth Doctor begins to weaken since he just did a regeneration. He takes Amy home and says goodbye. A little while later after he recovers from regeneration the two reunite and go on new adventures together. They battle the Sontarans, The Daleks, The Slitheen, The Cybermen, The Master, and many, many more. Much later Amy quits traveling with the doctor and goes back to her normal life. She got a job at a comic book store. She wrote her own books. She then later decided to go back to an abnormal life. She became an alien hunter and created her own Torchwood team. She recruited many. She was the new head of Torchwood. The doctor found a new companion. Her name was India Parker. The doctor and India had excellent adventures together. The Doctor and India traveled to a place called planet Hoyplurix. For some reason Androgums were living on planet Hoyplurix. The evil king of the Androgums was named Stormeye. He was the great great great grandson of the deceased Shockeye (If you don't know who Shockeye is look him up on the dr who wikia. He was an Androgum guy who appeared in Doctor Who The Two Doctors.) and he resembled Shockeye very much. His hair was black and not Grey though. This was hundreds or perhaps thousands of years after the doctor killed Shockeye. Stormeye wanted revenge against the doctor for murdering his very dominant ancestor. That was in fact very daft because Stormeye never knew Shockeye. Stormeye's wife was the evil Androgum queen Rumbla. The doctor and India were being chased and hunted by Stormeye, Rumbla, and an evil army of Androgum warriors armed with spears, guns, and swords. The doctor and India built a powerful robot called the Powerbot. The Powerbot was damaged by the Androgums but in fact however the robot destroyed lots of Androgums. It took out te entire Androgum infantry and then it defeated Stormeye and Rumbla. Stormeye and Rumbla were put in an asylum for being evil. Then The Twelvth Doctor and India end up time traveling to Ancient Persia. They then travel to mideival London and much later Colonial Bucharest, Romania. They have many interesting adventures and alien encounters and meta human encounters. Much later there are evil cybermen that attack the doctor and India. The cybermen kidnap India. The Doctor and India had fallen in love at the time and the doctor became very depressed because of her kidnapping. The cybermen turned her into a cyberman. She was a very evil and agressive, cold blooded cyberman. She attacked the doctor. Later she remembers that she is really India and that the doctor is her friend. She killed all the cybermen but she was injured in battle very badly and she dies in the doctors arms. The doctor is very depressed by this. He lived on the planet Earth to try and forget what happened for one day. But then he decides to change time and prevent India from becoming a cyberman. He does so and is very happy that India is alive and is not a cyberman. The doctor gets engaged to India. They have a half human half time lord son named AJ Smith five years after they get married. The doctor lives a normal life with India for a little while. But then India can't live forever. She eventually withers and dies. The doctor had been in human form for years. He was disguised as an old man called John Smith. John Smith is depressed because of this and then he regenerates into the Twelvth doctor whom is his true form. He would've died of old age if he hadn't. The doctor recruits a new companion. It is a man named Enoch Walters. Later the Twelvth doctor dies from the swine flu and regenerates and then becomes the Thirteenth doctor. Edward Norton as he appears as the twelvth doctor in Doctor Who series 8. personality The Twelvth Doctor was very kind and considerate. He cared much for his loved ones and friends. But in battle he was often dark and violent. appearance The Twelvth Doctor had short black hair. And he had a mustache and beard. actor Edward Norton